


Warmth

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2012 [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a bit introspective when it comes to Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



Jack was fairly certain that this was the coldest winter that he had endured since coming to Wales, something that probably wasn’t helped by the fact that he was currently stood on one of his favourite rooftops. It was Christmas Day and they had had snow since the beginning of December. Snow and ice had made their job more than a little hazardous with Owen having to treat an unusual amount of sprains as they all went over on the ice as they chased down whatever nasty the Rift had spat out. Ianto’s beloved coffee machine was working on overtime as they all relied on the hot drinks to keep the chill at bay.

Thinking of Ianto and his coffee made Jack feel even lonelier than he already did. Christmas was always one of the worst times, when his immortality was really brought home. While they all shared the rest of the holidays between them so that it was all fair, Christmas was the one holiday that Jack always took. It seemed like the best option considering that he was the only one of the Torchwood Three employees who didn’t have a family. Tosh had gone to spend time with her cousin and her mum, Gwen was undoubtedly with Rhys and any combination of their families, Owen was god knows where and Ianto, having recently built bridges, Ianto was spending Christmas with his sister and her family.

Ianto had been reluctant to go, to leave Jack by himself but Jack had been insistent. Now that Ianto had made up with Rhiannon then he should take them up on their offer and go spend Christmas with them. Ianto had finally agreed on the condition that he and Jack would still celebrate Christmas together even if it wasn’t on Christmas itself. He started as arms wrapped around him and there was warmth pressed all along his back, a chin propped on his shoulder and a kiss pressed to his neck.

“Merry Christmas Jack.”

“Merry Christmas to you too Ianto. Not that I’m not delighted to hear those delicious Welsh vowels Yan, but what are you doing here? You were supposed to be with your sister.”

“It’s Christmas Jack. I want to spend it with the one I l… with you.”

Jack knew what Ianto was going to say, what Ianto wanted to say because it was what he wanted to say himself but he didn’t have the courage. He also knew how ironic it was that Ianto, who had never been in a relationship with another man, had more courage than Jack. Instead, he leant in and kissed Ianto with everything he had, hoping to convey all of his emotions and everything that he couldn’t say in that single kiss. He knew that he had succeeded when he pulled back and saw the small smile on Ianto’s face.

“Come on Jack, home.” Ianto’s hand tangled in Jack’s and started gently pulling him away from the roof.

“Home? The Hub isn’t exactly home Yan.” Jack couldn’t see it but he was fairly certain that Ianto was rolling his eyes at him.

“My home, Jack. It’s Christmas, I’m not going to make you spend it in the Hub. Everything’s set up at the flat.”

Jack literally bounded after Ianto, warmth filling him at Ianto’s words. Suddenly Christmas was looking a lot better.


End file.
